


Married Filing Joint

by LastScorpion



Series: the Date series [5]
Category: Buffy X-overs, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, taxfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastScorpion/pseuds/LastScorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Married Filing Joint<br/>A "Date" futureficlet for celli's 2008 taxfic challenge<br/>by LastScorpion</p>
    </blockquote>





	Married Filing Joint

**Author's Note:**

> Married Filing Joint  
> A "Date" futureficlet for celli's 2008 taxfic challenge  
> by LastScorpion

Married Filing Joint  
A "Date" futureficlet for celli's 2008 taxfic challenge  
by LastScorpion

8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Here, sign this." Lex set a thick sheaf of papers down next to his wife's plate and sat down to breakfast.

Buffy burst out laughing. "Oh, yeah. That'll work."

The smile he gave her when she did things like that had a sweet, startled quality that Buffy really loved. She supposed he'd get used to her, if they all lived long enough, which would almost be a pity.

"It's the taxes," Lex explained, spreading Kent Organic Honey on a piece of toast. "My accountant sent them over this morning."

"This morning? As in, it's now eight-thirty this morning?" Buffy shook her head. "Don't you ever let your employees sleep?" She started leafing through the papers.

"I went in at-"

"Seven-thirty, yeah, yeah. I know. Slothful Slayer, here."

Lex supposed it was the brand newness of the relationship that made her squinting over the tax forms adorable to him. Every time he looked at her, he couldn't keep from smiling. (He couldn't keep from considering what it would be like on that inevitable future morning when she would never come home from the slaying, either, but he spent a great deal of energy attempting to quell that notion.) "You were out all night killing monsters, which my CPA was not."

"I hope he wasn't. Mr. Hollister is about sixty and fat. And don't we have like two months before the taxes are due anyway?"

"We're owed a refund this year, so we want to get them in as soon as possible."

Buffy turned the pages over, shaking her head. "Y'know, the last time I actually filed any taxes, you could do it over the phone. They changed it the next year, and wanted everybody to use the internet or the 1040EZ, but I actually just missed the income cutoff after that and didn't have to file at all. It was more complicated when I had Dawnie at home, but then I had Dawnie at home, to do the math." She made a face and sighed. "Did you double-check all of this already?"

"Yes, of course."

"And it looks okay to you?"

"Yes."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Okey-doke, then, sweetie. I'm trusting you on it." She signed with a flourish. "If I end up in Leavenworth, though, I'll be pissed. And you know I can get out of a federal pen."

"Because anything Faith can do, you can do better." Suddenly Lex had a lapful of cheerful, sleepy Slayer.

"Damn straight. You wanna get me tucked in for the day before you head back to work?"

"There's nothing I'd like better," he said, and carried her off to their bed.


End file.
